The purpose of this program is to prepare individuals for research and training in the broad area of rheumatology. The major effort will be directed to the training of M.D.'s both in clinical rheumatology and a laboratory discipline so that they can assume responsible positions in rheumatology divisions in a medical school. Each fellow will be expected to become proficient in all areas of clinical rheumatology and, in addition, to acquire an in-depth training in immunology cell biology, electron microscopy, or biochemistry. Because of the nature of our staff, we also attract a number of Ph.D.'s for training in our laboratories. It is our hope that many of them, too, will continue their interest in the rheumatic diseases and will apply their skills in the future to studies in this area. In addition, we are responsible for the training of students, house staff, and postgraduate physicians in rheumatic diseases and basic sciences related to them.